pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alexasar Dayne
Sir Alexasar "Alec" Dayne ist ein Sturmritter in Diensten der Göttin Erzaria. Er stammt ursprünglich aus dem Herzogtum Ravenholm und wuchs, nach dem Untergang seiner Familie, auf der entlegenen Boreas Insel an der nördlichen Grenze des Königreichs von Aurun im Exil auf. Er ist ein Spross der Adelsfamilie Dayne und Nachfahre eines langen Geschlechts von Rittern und Chevaliers, die auf dem Kontinent Dûadia Ihren Ursprung haben. Er hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, einer der größten Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, indem Er "Termacht the Overblade" bezwingt, der einst seinen Großvater tötete. Dieser Schwur und seine Entschlossenheit haben Erzaria veranlasst, Ihn als Ihren Champion zu erwählen, um zu sehen, ob Er sein Ziel tatsächlich erreichen kann. Über viele Jahre hinweg glaubte Er fälschlicherweise, ein Kriegspriester in Diensten des Gottes Temporus zu sein. Auch nachdem dies als Täuschung des Bane enttarnt wurde, ist Alec ein Mitglied seines Ordens, der "Dawn Hammer" geblieben, aus Respekt und Achtung für seine Ordensbrüder. Alexasar's Reise führt Ihn, nach Beendigung seiner Ausbildung in Vasselheim, in den Kingswood, wo Er in den Krieg der Menschen der Baronie gegen die Rote Horde hineingezogen wird. Nach und nach gewinnt Er mit Kolgar Thoradin, Cale O'Lear und Vaira Brightwater sowie später auch Adyra Mooncairn neue Kameraden. Gemeinsam verteidigen Sie den Kingswood gegen die Rote Horde und suchen Verbündete, um eine Streitmacht zur Verteidigung aufstellen zu können. Im Zuge dieser Vorbereitungen beendet Alec die Fehde zwischen der Zauberin Keira Brightwater und Ihrem Vater, um die Flotte von Kel'Thoras zu mobilisieren und bezwingt den verräterischen Edward Farlorn im Zweikampf, womit Er die Paladine vom Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust zu den Waffen ruft. In der finalen Schlacht der Asche siegt Er dann in einer Auseinandersetzung über den orcischen Schwertkämpfer Dorhiro. Nach dem Sieg über die Rote Horde erhält Alec eine Einladung nach Dawnlight. Dort trifft Er auf seinen Schwager Tibault Reginaux und erfährt von Diesem erstmals mehr über seine Eltern und seine Zwillingsschwester Amelia. Er lernt außerdem seine Nichte Lancinnei kennen und kommt schließlich der Bitte von Tibault nach, Sie als Knappe mitzunehmen und als Ritterin auszubilden, da Er bald sterben wird und Alec dann als Ihr einziger Verwandter verbleibt. Alec nimmt diese Bürde an und wird Lancinnei's Vormund. Als der Krieg gegen die untoten Armeen des Herrn der Asche unmittelbar bevorsteht, gerät sein Glaube ins Wanken, als die Rote Walküre sich Ihm nicht mehr zeigt und Temporus Ihn nicht länger zu führen scheint. Später ruft Ihn die Göttin Erzaria zu sich und enthüllt, dass Er niemals ein Champion des Kriegsgottes gewesen ist, sondern dies lediglich eine Täuschung des Gottes der Tyrannei, Bane, war. Sie selbst hatte Ihn jedoch schon vor langer Zeit erwählt und Ihm ihre göttliche Macht zur Verfügung gestellt, da Sie seinen Schwur anerkannte. Sie zeigt Alec einen neuen Weg auf, dieser wird zu einem Ritter des Sturms und lässt den Pfad des Kriegs endgültig hinter sich, da sein Antrieb stets war, Andere zu schützen und nicht, den Krieg zu bringen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt kämpft Er mit der Motivation, zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, für die Erreichung seiner Ziele. Alexasar ist vornehmlich ein Angehöriger der Adelsfamilie von Haus Dayne, sowie ein Mitglied des Ordens der Dawn Hammer. Ferner gehört Er inoffiziell zu den Wächtern des Nordens und ist überdies ein Gründungsmitglied der Ashenblades. Biografie Frühe Jahre Alexasar Dayne wurde im Sundawn des Jahres 535 nach dem Fall des Aurunischen Imperiums als Sohn von Kurdran Dayne und seiner Frau Marisha sowie als Zwillingsbruder von Amelia Dayne geboren. Seine Eltern waren zu dieser Zeit die letzten Überlebenden des Adelsgeschlechts Dayne, die sich im Königreich von Aurun aufhielten. Da das Adelshaus im Reich lange in Ungnade gefallen war, trennten die Eltern die Zwillinge während Ihrer Flucht, um diese verstecken zu können. Sie brachten den Säugling Alec auf die entfernte Boreas Insel, wo Er als Ziehsohn des Schildzwergs Gorin Ironfist, einem Schmied und alten Freund der Familie, in Sicherheit aufwachsen sollte, während Amelia zu Haus Reginaux gebracht wurde. Alexasar wuchs auf, ohne seine wahre Abstammung oder seinen Nachnamen zu kennen und lernte von Gorin das Handwerk des Schmieds und die zwergische Schmiedekunst. Oft fragte Er sich, warum seine wahren Eltern Ihn verlassen hatten, fand darauf jedoch nie eine Antwort. Bei einem Besuch seines Ziehvaters bezüglich eines Schmiedeauftrags beim hiesigen Adelshaus, dem Haus Dùrel, die sich selbst die "Wächter des Nordens" nannten, lernte Alexasar die Tochter der Familie, Celyna Dùrel, kennen und freundete sich mit Ihr an. In den kommenden Jahren verbrachten die Beiden viel Zeit miteinander, erkundeten Ihre Heimatinsel, verbrachten viel Zeit an den Ufern der Strände und träumten von den entfernten Reichen jenseits des Horizonts. Bei einem dieser Strandbesuche fand Alexasar im Sand das Emblem eines Legionärs einer lange vergessenen Einheit. Dieses hob Er über viele Jahre als wichtigen Schatz für sich auf. Das Versprechen Als Beide älter wurden, begannen Alexasar und Celyna, sich für die Schwertkunst zu interessieren und den Schwertkampf zu trainieren. Während Celyna von einem Waffenmeister am Hof Ihres Vaters ausgebildet wurde, musste Alec allein trainieren, was mit der Grund war, dass es Ihm in unzähligen Übungskämpfen nicht einmal gelang, Celyna zu besiegen. Immer und immer wieder wurde Er geschlagen. Nach der beinahe tausendsten Niederlage versprachen sich Celyna und Alec, dass Sie eines Tages die Boreas Insel verlassen würden und dass einer von Ihnen der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden wird. Nur kurze Zeit darauf wurden Celyna's Träume jedoch durch Ihren Vater zunichte gemacht. Als das älteste Kind der Familie würde es Ihre Aufgabe sein, die Linie der Wächter des Nordens fortzuführen, deren Aufgabe zu übernehmen und somit Ihr ganzes Leben auf der Boreas Insel zu verbleiben. Alec war wütend, als Er davon erfuhr und suchte nach einem Ausweg für seine Freundin. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erzählte Gorin seinem Schützling erstmals von dessen adligem Erbe und seinem Nachnamen "Dayne", als Er hörte, wie Alec verfluchte, aus einfachen Verhältnissen zu stammen, da Er Celyna so nicht helfen konnte. Als Alec davon erfuhr, traf Er die Entscheidung, seinen Status als Adliger zu nutzen, um beim Vater seiner Kindheitsfreundin um deren Hand anzuhalten. So glaubte Er, dass es vielleicht eine Chance geben würde, wie Sie beide Ihren Traum und das Versprechen erfüllen konnten. Plünderung der Boreas Insel Doch dazu kam es nicht. Noch ehe Alec Gelegenheit erhielt, mit der Familie Dùrel darüber zu sprechen, wurde die Insel im Schutz der Nacht von einer plündernden Horde unter dem schrecklichen Goliath Kormac angegriffen, die aus dem Norden kamen. Gemeinsam mit den übrigen Verteidigern griffen Alec und Celyna zu den Waffen und zogen für Ihre Insel in den Kampf. Doch alle Gegenwehr war erfolglos. Die Wächter des Nordens waren längst nicht mehr so stark wie einstmals und so erlitten die Verteidiger eine vernichtende Niederlage. Unzählige Männer starben und Alec musste mit ansehen, wie Celyna sich einem Duell mit Kormac selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld stellte. Er versuchte, Ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen, konnte sich jedoch nicht schnell genug zu Ihr durchkämpfen. Als Er beinahe bei Ihr angekommen war, wurde Alec Zeuge, wie die Kriegsaxt des Goliaths das Schwert von Celyna zerteilte und Sie tödlich traf. Bei einem verzweifelten und wütenden Angriff auf Kormac wurde Alec niedergeschlagen und verlor letztlich das Bewusstsein. Der Ruf des Kriegsgottes Als Alec erwachte, war die Schlacht längst vorbei und die plündernde Horde war in Richtung Festland weitergezogen. Die Wächter des Nordens hatten versagt und einen schrecklichen Preis bezahlt. Alec musste feststellen, dass nicht nur Celyna, sondern auch Gorin von den plündernden Horden getötet worden waren. Wütend vor Trauer und Wut über seine eigene Schwäche zog Alec zunächst in die eisige Kälte der Insel hinaus, wo Er begann, wie ein Besessener zu trainieren und mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern. Als Er schließlich vor Erschöpfung und Kälte zusammenbrach, sah Alec zum ersten Mal die Rote Walküre, die der Herold des Kriegsgottes Temporus ist. Diese erinnerte Ihn an das Versprechen, dass Er und Celyna sich gegeben hatten und dass Er nun der Einzige war, der es noch erfüllen konnte. Um dies jedoch zu schaffen, würde Alec noch viel stärker werden müssen. Die Rote Walküre unterbreitete Ihm letztlich das Angebot, dass der Gott des Krieges höchstselbst Ihn bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützen würde, wenn Er einwilligte, alle Schlachten und Kämpfe seines Lebens in Temporus Namen auszutragen und sein wahrhaftiger Champion zu werden. Als Er erkannte, dass dies womöglich seine einzige Chance war, sein Ziel zu erreichen, willigte Alec ein. So erhielt Er, durch die Kraft der Götter, noch einmal die nötige Kraft, sich aufzurappeln und in die Stadt zurückzukehren. Schließlich wohnte Alec der Bestattung der Dorfbewohner, allen voran Gorin und Celyna, bei und schwor am Grab der Beiden, dass Er der größte Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden würde. Sein Ruhm würde bis in alle Himmel reichen, sodass die Beiden stolz auf Ihn sein konnten. Ehe Er das Dorf verließ, begab Er sich noch einmal zu Celyna's Vater und bat darum, die Überreste Ihres persönlichen Schwertes als Erinnerung an seinen Eid mitnehmen zu dürfen. Lord Dùrel erkannte die Entschlossenheit und willigte letztlich ein. Als Er Alec das Schwert übergab, nahm Er Ihm das Versprechen ab, eines Tages zurück zu kehren und die Boreas Insel zu neuem Ruhm zu führen, denn seine Linie hatte schmählich versagt. Von nun an sollte sich Alec selbst zu den "Wächtern des Nordens" zählen, eine Bürde, der Er nur gerecht werden würde, wenn Er ein großer Kämpfer wurde. Geleitet von den Visionen der Roten Walküre verließ Alec kurz darauf die Boreas Insel in Richtung Northwatch, von wo aus Er seinen Weg nach Vasselheim fortsetzte. Jahre des Trainings Alexasar wurde durch die Visionen seines Gottes in einen von dessen größten Tempeln, zu den Dawn Hammern nach Vasselheim geführt, wo Er um Aufnahme und Unterweisung in den Orden bat. Das Oberhaupt des Ordens, Deymos var Ancraig, lehnte den unerfahrenen und undisziplinierten Jüngling zunächst ab, hielt Er diesen doch nicht ansatzweise für würdig, bis Temporus selbst ein Zeichen sandte, indem Alec in einem Übungskampf, in dem Er seine Stärke beweisen sollte, in der Lage war, tatsächliche göttliche Energie zu kanalisieren, was selbst vielen Veteranen des Ordens verwehrt blieb. Der Hochlord erkannte Alec als Auserwählten des Temporus an und so konnte Dieser dem Tempel letztlich beitreten. Da die Tempel des Kriegsgottes Temporus allesamt militärisch aufgebaut sind, erwartete Alec eine harte Ausbildung und Jahre voller Entbehrungen. Zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung wurde Alec schnell eingebildet und überheblich, da Er bald realisierte, dass nicht alle Mitglieder der Dawn Hammer auch erwählte Champions des Temporus sind und dessen göttliche Kräfte kanalisieren können. Im Glauben, dass Er damit eine überlegene Position innehat, trat Er bald mehr und mehr geringschätzig gegen Andere an. In einem Kampf mit einem hochrangigen Ausbilder wurde Ihm genau dies zum Verhängnis, als Dieser Ihn nicht nur niederstreckte, sondern seine mangelnde, vernachlässigte Deckung regelrecht durchbrach und Ihm beinahe den Arm abtrennte. Diese Verletzung zeigte Alec, dass die Dawn Hammer sich nicht allein durch göttliche Kräfte auszeichnen und Er auch andere Krieger niemals unterschätzen sollte. Bis heute trägt Alec eine Narbe am Oberarm von der Lektion, die Er an diesem Tag lernte. Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt seiner Ausbildung trat Alec in einem Trainingskampf gegen Koren Hammerfist an, einen wilden Kämpfer des Ordens. Er hatte keine Chance gegen Diesen und wurde mühelos niedergestreckt. Seine Darbietung an Kampfkunst war so schlecht, dass sie Koren nicht einmal im Gedächtnis blieb und Dieser die Begegnung mit dem jungen Alec rasch wieder vergaß. Im Laufe seiner Trainingsjahre verfeinerte Alec auch seine Künste als Schmied und wurde oftmals eingeteilt, die Waffen und Rüstungen des Tempels instand zu halten und zu verfeinern. Dies gipfelte darin, dass Er sein eigenes Großschwert schmieden sollte, als Ihm endlich erlaubt wurde, seine eigene Waffe zu tragen. Zwar wollte Alec eigentlich zwei einzelne Schwerter führen, doch Deymos var Ancraig persönlich forderte Ihn auf, die schwerste Waffe von allen zu meistern: Den Bidenhänder. So schmiedete Alec ein gewaltiges Schwert, dass Er kaum zu führen vermochte, doch verstand Er, dass genau in der Meisterschaft dieser Klinge sein Ansporn liegen sollte. Während seiner Trainingsjahre baute Alec außerdem eine Rivalität zu einem anderen Adepten auf, Gareth Frostbane, der halb Thoralianer und halb Nordmansch war und sich seiner Stärke brüstete. Die Beiden lernten sich während der Ausbildung kennen und pflegten zunächst eine gegenseitige Abneigung. In den Übungskämpfen und Trainingseinheiten versuchten Sie stets, sich gegenseitig absichtlich zu verletzen, was jedoch keinem von Beiden wirklich gelang. Als die Ausbilder sich dessen gewahr wurden, sandten Sie die beiden Streithähne gemeinsam auf eine Besorgungsmission in Vasselheim und drohten damit, Alec und Gareth aus dem Orden auszuschließen, wenn nicht Beide wohlbehalten zurückkämen. Die gesamte Reise in die Stadt war für Beide unerträglich, doch jetzt durften Sie sich nicht gegenseitig an den Kragen gehen. In der Stadt erledigten Beide die Besorgung und waren sich erstmals einig, als sie Beide noch auf ein Getränk in die hiesige Taverne wollten, als es dort zu einem Zwischenfall kam. Alec geriet mit einigen Soldaten aneinander, als Er Diesen von seinen Träumen erzählte und dafür verlacht wurde. Die Soldaten griffen Ihn an, als Er dem Hauptmann ins Gesicht schlug, der Ihn am lautesten auslachte. Gareth kam Ihm unerwarteterweise zu Hilfe und stellte sich an der Seite des aufbrausenden Alec gegen die ausgebildeten Soldaten. Die Beiden hatten keine Chance, doch jetzt kämpften Sie erstmals Seite an Seite und lernten die wohl wichtigste Lektion: Trotz aller Differenzen zählt in der Schlacht nur der Mann neben Dir, wer auch immer dies sein möge. Beide wurden übel zugerichtet, überlebten jedoch und kehrten als Kameraden und sogar Freunde in den Tempel zurück. Die kommenden Jahre verbrachten die Beiden damit, sich beständig übertrumpfen zu wollen und aus allem einen Wettkampf zu machen, um sich gegenseitig zu Höchstleistungen anzuspornen. Besonders Ihre Wettkämpfe im Armdrücken erlangten im gesamten Tempel einen berüchtigten Ruf unter den Soldaten. Die Reise beginnt Mehrere Jahre des Trainings gingen ins Land, ehe Gareth als Erster entschied, dass Er nun bereit war, in Temporus Namen in die Welt hinaus zu ziehen und Ruhm und Ehre zu suchen. Er und Alec versprachen sich, dass Sie sich wiedersehen würden und beim nächsten Treffen würden Beide bereits wesentlich stärker sein und sich gegenseitig von Ihren Abenteuern erzählen, wobei Sie wetteten, wer mehr erlebt haben würde. Ein halbes Jahr nach Gareth erhielt Alexasar eine neue Vision der Roten Walküre, die Ihn aufforderte, die Mauern des Tempels zu verlassen und seine Reise zu beginnen. Geleitet von diesen Visionen ließ Er Vasselheim hinter sich und machte sich auf in Richtung Kingswood… The Age of Conquest |-|Staffel I= |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Alexasar Dayne ist ein Mann von Ehre und Großmut, dessen Denkweise und Handeln durch die zahllosen Geschichten und Träumereien seiner Kindheit geprägt sind, die von großen Helden und heroischen Taten handelten. Als Kind hörte Er Geschichten über ehrenhafte Krieger und mächtige, aber respektable Schwertkämpfer und setzte sich früh zum Ziel, diese Ideale für sich selbst zu übernehmen. So ist Alexasar in den meisten Fällen höflich und zuvorkommend, stets bereit, sich mit Problemen von Anderen auseinander zu setzen und für diese Lösungen zu finden. Dabei ist es nicht der Gedanke an eine Belohnung, die Ihn antreibt, sondern die Aussicht, seinen Ruhm als Schwertkämpfer und sein Ansehen innerhalb der Gesellschaft zu verbessern. Seit Er herausgefunden hat, dass Haus Dayne für seine Ehrenhaftigkeit berühmt ist, arbeitet Alec nur noch härter daran, der ehrenhafteste und aufrichtigste Schwertkämpfer überhaupt zu sein, um seinem Familiennamen gerecht werden zu können und seine Familie würdig zu vertreten. Alec ist stets wichtig, was Andere von Ihm denken. Oftmals wertet Er seine Ehre höher als alles Andere und neigt dazu, pragmatische oder offensichtliche Lösungen zu ignorieren, wenn dies bedeuten würde, sich unehrenhaft zu verhalten. Diese Denkweise führt öfters zu Umwegen und Stolpersteinen, die Er sich mehr oder weniger selbst in den Weg legt. Da Er jedoch davon überzeugt ist und überdies glaubt, dass Ihn die Überwindung eines Hindernisses am Ende nur stärker machen wird, sieht Alec bis dato keine Veranlassung, an seiner Verhaltensweise etwas zu ändern. Im Kampf geht Alec stets besonnen vor und verhält sich oftmals defensiv und berechnend, ehe Er zum Gegenangriff ansetzt. Als Schwertkämpfer liebt Er Herausforderungen und geht keinem Kampf aus dem Weg, was ganz im Sinne der Göttin des Kampfes, Erzaria, ist, welcher Er dient. Sein unbedingter Wille, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, führt jedoch auch oftmals dazu, dass Er sich im Kampf überschätzt und Herausforderungen sucht, denen Er nicht gewachsen ist oder gar die Hilfe seiner Kameraden ausschlägt. Für Alec ist nicht allein der Sieg das Ziel eines Kampfes, sondern Er zeigt häufiger Tendenzen, einen Kampf möglichst ehrenvoll abzuschließen. So hasst Er den übermäßigen Gebrauch von schädigender Magie im Kampf und nutzt diese nur, wenn keine andere Wahl verbleibt und die Gründe dies rechtfertigen. Alec vertrat lange die Einstellung, dass Magie und Fernkampf unwürdige Techniken sind und verhielt sich geringschätzig gegenüber Anwendern derselben. Inzwischen hat Er jedoch gelernt, dass auch andere Techniken als der Nahkampf ehrenvoll und respektabel sein können, nachdem Er Vertreter dieser Kampfstile in Aktion gesehen hat. Er selbst hat von seinen Meistern gelernt und verinnerlicht, dass die Schwertkunst tatsächlich eine Kunst ist und die höchste Form der Kampfkunst daher nicht sein kann, Dinge zu zerstören, sondern zu kämpfen, um sie zu bewahren. Aus diesem Grund vermeidet Er unnötige Grausamkeiten im Kampf und agiert niemals über alle Maßen blutrünstig oder unmenschlich gegenüber seinen Feinden. Alexasar ist sehr fürsorglich gegenüber Personen, die Er ins Herz geschlossen hat, was nicht zuletzt an einer gewissen Verlustangst liegt, die Ihm innewohnt: Als Kind fühlte Er sich verlassen von seinen Eltern, später verlor Er seine Kindheitsfreundin und seinen Ziehvater und hatte danach über eine lange Zeit nur wenige Bezugspersonen. Für diejenigen, die Er ins Herz schließt, tut Er daher alles, selbst unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens und ungeachtet der Konsequenzen, welche das für Ihn haben kann. Wird eine solche Person verletzt oder geschädigt, neigt Alec schnell zu irrationaler Wut und ignoriert in solchen Momenten jedes Gefühl für Ehrenhaftigkeit, das Er sonst hochhält. Hat Er dann noch das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Schuld, weil Er besagten Personen nicht helfen kann, tendiert Er auch zu Grausamkeit und Rachsucht gegenüber jenen Feinden, die den Schaden verursacht haben. In solchen Momenten kann sich seine Wut auch auf ein ganzes Volk oder Gruppierung beziehen, anstatt nur auf eine Person. Alec's Verhalten und Ansichten sind geprägt von seinem Glauben und seiner Loyalität gegenüber der Göttin des Kampfes, Erzaria. Auch die Lehren des Temporus hat Er über die Jahre verinnerlicht, wenn Er auch von einigen dessen Dogmen mit der Zeit abgerückt ist, als Er die wahren Schrecken des Krieges zu sehen bekam und erkannte, dass seine naiven und kindlichen Träumereien von ruhmreichen Schlachten nichts als Illusionen sind. Er achtet die Ideale von Erzaria instinktiv und bereits lange, bevor Er Ihr Anhänger geworden ist. Diese Ideale stehen für Ihn sogar höher als die Gesetze von Menschen und anderen sterblichen Völkern, weswegen Er sich bislang keinem König oder Lord unterordnet oder zugehörig fühlt. Er ist bereit, alles zu tun, was nötig ist, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, wissend, dass seine Göttin Ihn beobachtet, auch wenn dies bedeutet, dass Er gewisse Regeln brechen muss. Alexasar folgt nur seinem eigenen Weg und Gewissen, immer sein Ziel vor Augen. Wenn Er dafür die Regeln brechen muss, tut Er dies ohne zu zögern, es sei denn, es handelt sich um die Regeln des ehrenhaften Kampfes oder des Krieges, welche Er hochhält. Er ist von der Gesinnung "'''Chaotisch Gut". Erscheinung Alexasar ist wenig größer als ein durchschnittlicher Mensch mit heller Haut und blaugrauen Augen. Er trägt seine Haare stets kurz und ist immer mit einem gepflegten Dreitagebart anzutreffen. Obgleich Er von der Boreas Insel kommt, fällt einem aufmerksamen Beobachter rasch auf, dass seine Haut einen leicht dunkleren Ton hat als die extrem helle Haut, die den Bewohnern der nördlichen Inseln zu eigen ist. Obgleich immer noch hellhäutig, ist seine Abstammung von einem Kontinent mit gemäßigtem Klima nicht zu verleugnen. Bedingt durch sein hartes Leben als Schmied und enormes Training über weite Teile seines Daseins, ist Alec von muskulöser Gestalt, was Ihm eine durchaus beeindruckende und respektable Erscheinung verleiht. Er ist jedoch trotz allem kein Muskelprotz, hat jedoch einen gut definierten Körperbau. Sein Körper ist gezeichnet von etlichen kleineren Narben und Spuren vergangener Kämpfe. Hervorstechend ist dabei die gewaltige Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Brustkorb zieht. Obgleich gut verheilt, ist die Narbe immer noch erschreckend tief und macht leicht erkennbar, dass sein Oberkörper hier von einer Axt gespalten wurde. Alec trägt fast immer seine militärische Kleidung. Bei zivilen Anlässen ist Er zumeist mit Kettenhemd oder alternativ einem normalen Stoffhemd in Kombination mit Stoffhosen und seinen schweren Stiefeln anzutreffen. Auf Reisen oder im Kampf trägt Er beinahe immer eine mächtige Plattenrüstung, auf deren Schutz Er sich im Kampf bedingungslos verlässt. Er hasst jedoch Helme, da Er findet, dass diese seine Sicht zu sehr einschränken und dem Feind ferner sein Gesicht nicht zeigen, was Ihm wichtig ist, sollte Er siegreich sein. So verzichtet Er in beinahe allen Situationen darauf, seine Rüstung mit einem Helm zu komplettieren. Ferner trägt Alec stets den Siegelring seiner Familie am linken Mittelfinger, sowie den Ring der Wärme am rechten Ringfinger. Das Emblem der Erzaria trägt Er als Anhänger um den Hals und führt es ebenfalls immer mit sich. Kanalisiert Er die Macht seiner Göttin, greift Er nach dem Emblem und hält es für einen Moment in der Hand, ohne es jedoch abzunehmen. Seine Schwerter trägt Er, je eines, an der linken und rechten Seite seines Gürtels. Er verbindet diese auf Reisen niemals zum Schwert der Dämmerung, da Er das große Schwert beim langen Marsch eher hinderlich findet. Seinen wuchtigen Schild trägt Er stets auf dem Rücken. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Alexasar Dayne besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines thoralianischen Menschen. Selbst für einen Menschen besitzt Alec jedoch ein äußerst hohes Maß an Starrsinnigkeit und Sturheit, wenn es darum geht, seine Ziele zu erreichen. In vielerlei Hinsicht entspricht Er dem Klischee des starrsinnigen Narren, das viele Völker von den Menschen haben. * Menschliche Entschlossenheit: Alec besitzt einen unbeugsamen Willen und hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, um jeden Preis der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden. Die typisch menschliche Starrsinnigkeit bringt Ihn dazu, immer wieder aufzustehen, wenn Er fällt. Fähigkeiten Aufgrund jahrelangen, harten Trainings besitzt Alec eine überdurchschnittliche Körperkraft und ausgezeichnete, antrainierte Reflexe. Darüber hinaus ist Er ein Kleriker und Champion seiner Göttin, der Kriegsmaid Erzaria, was es Ihm erlaubt, göttliche Magie zu wirken und zu kanalisieren. Er war früher ein Anhänger der Domäne des Krieges, als Er noch glaubte, dem Gott Temporus zu dienen und Erzaria Ihm dafür die speziellen Kräfte dieser Domäne zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Dabei handelte es sich zumeist um Schutz- und Verteidigungs- sowie Schildzauber, jedoch besaß Er auch die Fähigkeit, seine Waffen und damit seine Schlagkraft magisch zu verstärken. Seitdem Er sich der Göttin Erzaria vollumfänglich verschrieben hat, folgt Er nicht länger dem Pfad des Krieges. Er hat sich nun der Domäne des Sturms verschrieben, in Anlehnung an die Winterstürme seiner Heimat, die Ihn prägten. Alec ist seitdem befähigt, seine Kampfkraft mit Blitz und Donner zu verstärken, Nebel, Wind und sogar Schneestürme herbeizurufen und die Macht des Sturms in seine Attacken und Gegenangriffe zu legen. * Schmiedekunst: Alec hat von seinem Ziehvater, dem zwergischen Schmied Gorin Ironfist, die Kunst des Schmiedens gelernt und ist Mitglied der angesehenen Schmiedegilde. Somit repariert und verbessert Er seine Ausrüstung und die seiner Kameraden, oftmals selbst. * Dawn Hammer Ausbildung: '''Ausgebildet im Orden der Dawn Hammer und seit vielen Jahren Angehöriger dieses Ordens hat Alec den perfekten Umgang mit Waffen und Rüstungen aller Art erlernt und wurde ferner dazu erzogen, absolut furchtlos in den Kampf zu ziehen. Er kann in verschiedenen Kampfhaltungen kämpfen und sich damit individuell an verschieden Situationen in einer Schlacht anpassen. Seine bevorzugte Kampfart besteht darin, sich defensiv zu verhalten und die Kampfmuster eines Feindes zu analysieren, ehe Er zum Gegenschlag ansetzt. Diese Taktik, in einem Kampf erst zu denken und dann zu kämpfen, war eine der wichtigsten Lektionen, die Ihm von den Dawn Hammern beigebracht wurde. * '''Schwertkampfmeister: '''Alec ist ein Meister im Umgang mit Schwertern aller Art. Egal, ob Langschwert oder Kurzschwert, Bidenhänder oder sogar exotischere Klingen wie Scimitar und Falchion, Er kann all diese Klingenwaffen perfekt führen und einsetzen. Er ist ferner in der Lage, heftigste Attacken von weit größeren Waffen als seiner eigenen mit einer Klinge zu parieren. Seine Gegenangriffe sind präzise und Alec achtet stets darauf, wenige effektive Attacken zu führen, anstatt Energie in unzählige wirkungslose Angriffe zu investieren, was Ihn zu einem äußerst taktischen Kontrahenten macht. Seine magischen Schwerter sind überdies an Ihn gebunden, was bedeutet, dass Er befähigt ist, diese aus jeder Distanz zu sich zu rufen. Außerdem ist es beinahe unmöglich, Ihn von seinen Klingen zu trennen, wenn Er diese erst einmal gezogen hat. Dennoch besteht immer noch Potenzial für Alec, sich zu verbessern. So strebt Er danach die Kunst zu erlernen, seine Schwerthiebe fliegen zu lassen (was Er derzeit nur mittels Magie improvisieren kann) und Er arbeitet außerdem daran, den Umgang mit zwei Schwertern gleichzeitig zu perfektionieren. * '''Göttliche Magie: Als Kleriker und durch seine Verbindung zu Erzaria besitzt Alec die Fähigkeit, göttliche Magie zu kanalisieren und zu wirken. Obwohl diese Magie Ihm nicht von Geburt zu eigen ist, wird Sie Ihm, als auserwählter Champion einer Göttin, von eben dieser verliehen. Mit dieser Kraft kann Er magische Schilde erschaffen, Rüstungen verstärken, Unschuldigen göttlichen Schutz gewähren, Verderbnis reinigen und sogar Wunden heilen, aber auch seine Feinde mit göttlichem Zorn niederstrecken. * Göttlichkeit kanalisieren: Als Diener der Götter besitzt Alec die Fähigkeit, als direkte Verbindung der Götter in der sterblichen Welt zu fungieren. Dies befähigt Ihn, die göttliche Energie durch sein Emblem der Göttin des Kampfes zu kanalisieren und direkt gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen. Indem Er sein Emblem einsetzt, kann Er Untote aus seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung in die Flucht schlagen oder diese sogar vollständig zerstören, wenn Sie nicht stark genug sind, zu widerstehen. Zugleich besitzt Er, dank seiner Verbindung zur Domäne des Sturms, die Fähigkeit, elementare Kräfte von Blitz und Donner, die Er wirkt, zu verstärken und so die maximal mögliche Zerstörung an seinen Feinden hervorzurufen. * Domäne des Kriegs (vormals): Als Anhänger der Domäne des Kriegs folgte Alec dem göttlichen Aspekt des Kampfs und des Konflikts. Dies gewährte Ihm Zugriff auf spezielle Fähigkeiten, die seine Kampfkraft noch weiter erhöhten. Er war darauf spezialisiert, in Kämpfen gegen jede Art von Feind bestehen zu können und sich sowohl einzelnen, besonders mächtigen Gegnern, als auch ganzen Übermachten siegreich entgegen zu stellen. Er konnte seine Waffe oder Rüstung mit magischer Energie verstärken, um deren Effektivität maßgeblich zu erhöhen. Ferner war Er sogar dazu befähigt, eine spirituelle Kopie seiner Waffe zu erschaffen und auf dem Schlachtfeld, unabhängig von seinem Griff, zu lenken. Kurz bevor seine Verbindung zu dieser Domäne gekappt wurde, hatte Er außerdem die Fähigkeit erlangt, die Waffen all seiner Mitstreiter mit göttlicher Energie zu stärken oder sogar himmlische Wächter als Unterstützung zu rufen, was Er jedoch nie aktiv genutzt hatte. * Domäne des Sturms: Als Anhänger der Domäne des Sturms kanalisiert Alec nun den göttlichen Aspekt von Sturm, Kälte, Blitz und Donner. Die Winterstürme seiner Heimat haben Ihn über viele Jahre geprägt und aus Ihm einen rauen, ehrgeizigen Mann gemacht, der einiges wegstecken und ertragen kann, seine Entschlossenheit zu überleben und zu siegen jedoch niemals verliert. Seine neuen Fähigkeiten verstärken seine Kampfkraft mit der elementaren Macht des Sturms. So ist Er nun in der Lage, knisternde Energie gegen Angreifer freizusetzen, die Ihm zu nahe kommen, Nebel und Schneestürme über dem Schlachtfeld aufziehen zu lassen und sogar Blitzschläge auf Feinde niederfahren zu lassen, die Er mit seinem Schwert dirigiert. Indem Er die reine Luft schneidet, kann Er sogar Überschallgeräusche und reinen Wind erzeugen, die Feinden auf unsichtbare Weise heftigen Schaden zufügen. Rammt Er sein Schwert in den Boden, ist Er außerdem befähigt, eine explosionsartige Entladung von elektrischer Energie freizusetzen. Seine neuen Fähigkeiten bringen Ihm den Ruf als "Prinz der Stürme" ein, der Kampfkraft und Blitzmagie miteinander in einem ultimativen Kampfstil vereint. Schwächen Alexasar besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines thoralianischen Menschen. Darüber hinaus sind Ihm einige persönliche Schwächen zu eigen, die entweder aus seinen teilweise engstirnigen Ansichten, seinen gemachten Erfahrungen oder sogar seinem Glauben resultieren. * Sterblichkeit: Menschen sind eine der kurzlebigsten Rassen der Welt, was bedeutet, dass einem Menschen nur verhältnismäßig wenige Jahre bleiben, seinen Abdruck auf der Welt zu hinterlassen. In Alec's Fall bedeutet dies seinen Ansporn, hart zu trainieren und Risiken einzugehen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. * Reisekrankheit: Alec leidet an Reisekrankheit (Kinetose), was bedeutet, dass Ihm auf Schiffen, Fluggeräten und sogar Pferden übel wird. Seine bevorzugte Art zu reisen ist es daher schlicht zu Fuß zu gehen. Er hasst nichts mehr, als auf schwankendem Untergrund zu kämpfen und neigt dazu, wenig effektiv zu sein, wenn Er keinen festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, was in schon mehr als einem Kampf zu einem erheblichen Nachteil geführt hat. * Ignoranz: Alec besitzt eine ausgeprägte Ignoranz Dingen gegenüber, die Er nicht kennt oder für sich als nicht relevant einstuft. Er neigt dazu, solche Dinge zu unterschätzen oder nicht ernst zu nehmen, was Ihn häufiger in Schwierigkeiten bringt, wenn Er erkennt, dass Er mit seiner Einschätzung schlicht falsch lag. So hielt Er für eine lange Zeit den Fernkampf oder Magie für derart unrelevant als ehrenhafter Krieger, dass Er sich niemals damit beschäftigte und so das volle Potenzial seiner eigenen magischen Kräfte nicht erfassen konnte. Später war Er gezwungen, sich damit auseinander zu setzen und musste seinen Irrtum erkennen, dass es Ihn nicht weniger ehrenhaft macht, all seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf einzusetzen. Beziehungen Alec & Kolgar Mit dem Zwerg Kolgar verbindet Alec nach Monaten der Zusammenarbeit inzwischen eine tiefe Freundschaft, obwohl Er anfangs weder von dessen Kampfstil, noch dessen Angewohnheiten und Eigenarten überzeugt war. Obgleich sein zwergischer Begleiter in vielen Punkten das genaue Gegenteil von Ihm ist, respektiert Alec Diesen und sieht dessen Stärken als wertvolle Ergänzung zu seinen eigenen, was die Beiden zu einem ausgezeichneten Team macht. Beide lernen voneinander und trainieren häufiger gemeinsam, um Ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Immer wieder führen die Beiden auch mehr oder minder tiefsinnige Gespräche, wobei es besonders Alec ist, der diese genießt, da die einfach gestrickte Art des Zwergs seiner grüblerischen und nachdenklichen Art entgegen kommt und Ihm schon mehr als einmal die doch eigentlich schlichte Wahrheit aufgezeigt hat. Alec & Celyna Celyna Dùrel war Alec's Kindheitsfreundin und verfolgte dieselben Träume wie Er. Beide lernten sich als Kinder auf der Boreas Insel kennen und wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Grenzen der Insel zu verlassen und gemeinsam Abenteuer zu erleben. Ferner wünschten sich Beide, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, ein Ziel, dass letztlich zu einem Schwur zwischen den Beiden wurde. Als sie älter wurden, vermuteten viele ein romantisches Interesse zwischen Alec und Celyna, doch war Ihre Freundschaft eigentlich nur platonischer Art. Beide waren Seelenverwandte und teilten auf diese Weise eine tiefe Verbindung. Celyna's Tod war traumatisch für Alec und brachte Ihn dazu, den geleisteten Schwur um jeden Preis einhalten zu wollen. Alec & Gorin Gorin Ironfist war ein Schildzwerg und der Ziehvater von Alec. Als Freund von Haus Dayne nahm Er Alec als Baby auf, zog Diesen auf und lehrte Ihn die Schmiedekunst. Über viele Jahre log Er Alec, auf Wunsch von dessen Vater, über seine Herkunft an. Alec betrachtet Gorin als seinen Vater, da Er seinen wirklichen Vater niemals kennenlernte. Er ist Ihm dankbar für alles, was der Zwerg für Ihn getan hat, liebte Diesen wie einen Vater und fühlt sich nach dessen Tod schuldig, sich niemals für all seine Fürsorge revanchiert haben zu können. Bis heute übt Alec die Künste aus, die Gorin Ihn gelehrt hat und lässt nichts auf dessen Lehren kommen. Alec & Gareth Gareth Frostbane ist ein ehemaliger Akolyth der Dawn Hammer und war, gemeinsam mit Alec, in der Ausbildung in Vasselheim. Am Anfang mochten sich Alec und Gareth nicht besonders, da Ersterer glaubte, dass Gareth ein eingebildeter Angeber ist und Letzterer Alec für einen verträumten Spinner hielt. Erst ein Kampf Seite an Seite in einer Taverne in Vasselheim schweißte die Beiden dann zusammen. Bis sich Ihre Wege am Ende Ihrer Ausbildung trennten, waren beide gute Freunde und gleichzeitig Rivalen geworden, die sich gegenseitig zu immer besseren Leistungen antreiben und aus allem einen Wettstreit machen. Beim Abschied haben Alec und Gareth geschworen, sich wieder zu sehen und haben sogar eine Wette abgeschlossen, wer dann mehr Abenteuer erlebt haben wird. Alec & Varen Den Paladin Varen Cresthill traf Alec erstmals bei der Ankunft der Rattenfänger beim Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust. Während eines Trainings und bedingt dadurch, dass Varen den Geschichten der Gruppe vorbehaltslos Glauben schenkte, brachte Alec dem Krieger schnell Sympathie entgegen. Obgleich sich die Beiden noch nicht lange kennen, teilen Sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten in Bezug auf Kampf, Glaube und Ansichten über die Welt. Oftmals tauschen sich die Beiden über religiöse Standpunkte oder Philosophien des Kriegertums aus, wobei Alec einiges von Varen lernen kann, der noch länger als Er selbst ein göttlicher Streiter ist. Alec & Keira Alec begegnete der Erzmagierin erstmals vor den Toren des Ordens der Rechtschaffenen Faust. Er hatte bereits zuvor Geschichten über Keira gehört, da Ihre jüngere Schwester Sie idealisiert und sich oft mit Ihr vergleicht. Wusste Er zunächst nicht, was Er von Ihr halten soll, änderte sich Alec's Meinung beim Festbankett und den Tänzen in den Hallen des Ordens. Während Er mit Ihr zu einem alten Lied aus Ihrer Heimat tanzte und Ihre Tränen bemerkte, blickte Alec erstmals hinter Ihre Fassade und sah die wahre Keira, zu welcher Er sich sofort hingezogen fühlte. Da Er überdies viele Gemeinsamkeiten in sich und Keira sieht, verliebte Er sich in die Zauberin. Seine Gefühle für Keira sind aufrichtig und gelten vor allem nur Ihr selbst, da Er, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Verehrern, weder an Ihrer enormen Macht als Zauberin noch an Ihrem Status als Erzmagier oder Ihrem Erbe Interesse hat. Es fällt Ihm jedoch schwer, seine Gefühle für Sie dahingehend zu äußern und bis dato hat Er niemals den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür finden können. Alec & Juno Zu der Ritterin Juno Sariel, die Alec erstmals in Northfield traf, als Sie die Aufgabe hatte, Ihn nach Dawnlight zu eskortieren, fühlt Alec eine besondere Verbundenheit. Insbesondere, seit Sie Ihm von Ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt und sich Ihm gegenüber emotional geöffnet hat. Nicht nur, dass Beide Angehörige eines ritterlichen Ordens sind und nach einem Kodex der Ehrenhaftigkeit leben, Beide haben auch Ihre Eltern früh verloren und hadern daher mit der eigenen Identität und Zugehörigkeit. Ebenso teilen Beide eine enorme Angst vor Verlust und der daraus resultierenden Einsamkeit. Bedingt durch all diese Gemeinsamkeiten ist es Alec ein großes Anliegen geworden, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die Aasimar in der Gesellschaft der Rattenfänger zugehörig und willkommen fühlt, da Er genau nachvollziehen kann, was Sie durchgemacht hat und nicht will, dass sich dies wiederholt. Er hofft insgeheim, Juno eines Tages wirklich glücklich sehen zu können. Dafür ist Er bereit große Wagnisse auf sich zu nehmen, so hat Er versprochen, der Ritterin dabei zu helfen, Ihren Meister Dougen vor der Dunkelheit in sich selbst zu retten. Mit der Zeit verliebt sich Alec mehr und mehr in die starke Ritterin, weshalb es Ihm jedes Mal unangenehm ist, wenn Jemand seine Gefühle für Keira in Gegenwart von Juno erwähnt. Umgekehrt scheint es jedoch ähnlich zu sein, da Juno bereits mehrfach Anflüge von Eifersucht zeigte, wenn dies zur Sprache kam. Als sich die Wege von Alec und Juno kurzzeitig trennen, fasst Er schließlich endlich den Mut und bittet Sie um eine Verabredung, welche die Aasimar annimmt. Alec & Lancinnei In Dawnlight fand Alec erstmals heraus, dass Er eine Zwillingsschwester namens Amelia hat und lernte überdies seine Nichte, Lancinnei, kennen. Vom ersten Moment an war Ihm das Mädchen sympathisch, da Ihr unbedingter Wille, eine große Kriegerin zu werden, Ihn stark an sich selbst und auch an Celyna erinnerte. So nahm Alec später, als Er von Lancinnei's Vater, Tibault Reginaux, darum gebeten wurde, das Mädchen als seinen Knappen anzunehmen, diese Bürde schließlich auch tatsächlich auf sich. Obgleich er immer noch manchmal skeptisch ist, ob Er überhaupt ein gutes Vorbild für Lancinnei sein kann, ist Alec stets bestrebt, ein guter Lehrmeister zu sein und nutzt jede Gelegenheit für eine Lektion. Dabei unterschätzt Er allerdings manchmal die Lebhaftigkeit seines Knappen, was Ihn und Lancinnei selbst gelegentlich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Ging Er anfangs insgeheim davon aus, dass das Mädchen eher eine Bürde als eine Hilfe sein würde, sieht Alec Ihre Ausbildung inzwischen als Prüfung für sich selbst und auch als Teil seines Vermächtnisses. Als möglicherweise letztes Familienmitglied, welches Ihm geblieben ist, hat Er überdies einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Lancinnei entwickelt und schützt Sie um jeden Preis vor den Gefahren auf der gemeinsamen Reise. Trivia * Vieles an Alec ist von der Figur des "Arthur Dayne" aus der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" von George R. R. Martin inspiriert. Dazu gehören die Abstammung von einem ehrenhaften Haus, Alec's Wunsch, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, ein Titel, den Arthur Dayne in den Romanen führt sowie die Verbindung zu einem Schwert der Dämmerung, welches Arthur mit der Klinge "Dawn" in den Büchern ebenfalls führte. * Alexasar isst Fleisch bevorzugt im teilweise verbrannten Zustand, da Er es "besonders gut durch mag". Wann immer Er kocht, lässt Er es absichtlich anbrennen und versteht nicht, warum Andere diesen Geschmack nicht teilen. * Alec besitzt ein schlechtes Gedächtnis in Bezug auf Namen und Titel. So benennt Er häufig bestimmte Personen bei falschen Namen. Beispiele hierfür sind der Nekromant Alastaire, bei welchem Er sich nur merken kann, dass der Name mit "A" beginnt und der Herr der Asche, den Er grundsätzlich als "Gott" der Asche tituliert. Bisher hat Alec den Namen von Alastaire nur ein einziges Mal korrekt ausgesprochen. Dies war in einem tragischen und zutiefst persönlichen Moment. * Sein Spitzname "Alec" wurde Ihm von Celyna Dùrel gegeben, die der Meinung war, dass Niemand allen Ernstes Alexasar heißen könne. Diese Ansicht scheint Alec inzwischen mit einer gewissen Ironie selbst übernommen zu haben, da Er diese Anekdote oftmals gegenüber Anderen erzählt. * Alec ist der erste Charakter in der Abenteurer Gruppe, der gestorben ist, da Er aufgrund eines kritischen Würfelwurfs des DM (maximaler Schaden eines Angriffs mit einer Großaxt gegen einen Level 1 Charakter) direkt in der ersten Kampfrunde des ersten Kampfes der Chronik getötet wurde. Dieser Tod wurde durch eine göttliche Wiederbelebung rückgängig gemacht und zog als Konsequenz ein traumatisches Erlebnis für Alec und dessen umso größeren Trainingswillen nach sich. * Alec wurde insgesamt 998 Mal von Celyna Dùrel im Zweikampf geschlagen und konnte nicht ein einziges Mal gewinnen. * Alexasar sollte sich zunächst zu Vaira als Love Interest hingezogen fühlen, dies wurde aber mit der Einführung der älteren Schwester Keira revidiert und dahingehend abgewandelt, dass Er sich für Vaira oberflächlich interessierte, für Keira jedoch tiefere Gefühle hegt. Hintergrund dafür ist, dass Keira ein tiefgründigerer Charakter ist, eine bessere Verbindung zur Persönlichkeit von Alec besteht und damit eine glaubhaftere und nicht nur oberflächliche Beziehung zwischen den Beiden in die Handlung eingebracht werden kann. * Alec wird oftmals innerhalb der Spielergruppe fälschlich für einen Paladin gehalten, da Er in seiner Art und Spielweise dem klassischen Paladin sehr ähnlich ist. Dies wurde letztlich sogar in die Handlung eingefügt, sodass auch viele NSCs und Charaktere Alec im ersten Moment für einen Paladin halten. * Alec verabscheut den übermäßigen Gebrauch von offensiver/schädigender Magie im Kampf, da Er dies für absolut ehrlos und eines Schwertkämpfers nicht würdig hält. So nutzte Er diese in der Vergangenheit niemals, solange Ihm noch andere Möglichkeiten offenstanden und nicht die absolute Notwendigkeit dafür gegeben war. Mit der Zeit und zunehmender Erfahrung in Sachen Kampftechniken änderte sich diese Einstellung zumindest ein wenig und Er begann selbst damit, elementare Kräfte in seinen Kampfstil einzubauen. Kategorie:Protagonisten